Mr & Mrs Football
by WhisperingintheSun
Summary: Sean and Juliette Butler, married couple taking the world by storm. Only question is, How long will it be until disaster strikes?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED NASHVILLE SEAN & JULIETTE WOULD BE TOGETHER!**

Juliette Barnes was a proud, intelligent woman. She knew eloping with footballer Sean Butler was her best choice. She loved him, he loved her; it was as simple as that. Even with her mother's warning and his mother's comments about her not being 'marriage material' they knew it was the perfect time for them. Maybe they should have just gotten engaged and done the church wedding to begin with, but that was too predictable for Juliette. Now though, she was in her room, wearing a long, tulle, white gown and veil, the necklace Sean gave her around her neck. Looking in the mirror one last time she stopped still, then pulled her long blonde hair out of the tight bun and letting loose curls frame her face. She smiled, and then feeling confident walked out the door.

Sean Butler never knew this was what love felt like. He never knew a woman he had known for mere months would hold his heart in her slender hand, able to crush him if she felt the need. But he knew she loved him; need him even, to keep that one family presence. His cousin walked in, slapping on the back, no one ever believed little innocent Sean would marry a beautiful, sexy, intelligent seductress like Juliette. Adjusting his tie he saw his mother leading guests to their seats. He knew she didn't approve but he didn't care. Juliette was his, forever and always.

Juliette finally stepped out of her limo and stood in front of the church. Today was the day. She would no longer be Juliette Barnes, but Juliette Butler.

Sean was definitely feeling nervous now; worrying Juliette would run away from her fears as she usually did. Finally, the traditional march began and he breathed a sigh of relief as Juliette slowly made her way to him. Reaching out to grab her hand he smiled at her, hopefully reassuring her.

Juliette squeezed his hand, smiling at him through her veil. The pastor began saying familiar words, Juliette savoring the memory. The 'I do' part passed quickly, and soon enough their union was sealed with a kiss. He led her up the aisle, stopping as soon as they were outside he brought her in for a kiss.

Sean's mother smiled a bitter, cruel smile as her son walked out of the church, married to a woman she knew was not his perfect wife. Someone like Juliette, who grew up in a cold, insufficient home could never excel as a homemaker. Soon enough, she felt Sean would come back to his senses and Juliette would be like a distant dream.

**Three Months Later**

Juliette and Sean Butler, Young Hollywood's prominent king and queen; the country superstar and NFL player were rising in popularity. With Juliette on tour and Sean still in season they barely had time to see each other; but those rare moments of beautiful, sweet privacy they got together were bliss. Simple, quiet nights at home; shockingly enjoyed by both parties kept their interest.

"Sean, honey, Rayna James finally decided to end the tour! I'm gonna get to see you last coupe games!" Juliette smiled widely; running into her husband's arms. Sean smiled and lifted her off the ground. "That's great! We'll finally be able to head home right? I know Mom and Dad are anxious to see how we're doin' and Dana can't wait to see you." Sean began, "Plus I still haven't met your mom."

With those few little words Juliette finally came back to reality. Going back to Nashville meant she would have to face both her mother and Sean's, something she certainly wasn't ready for. "Yeah, that's fine. Can't wait to see your folks and I'll arrange a meeting with my mom." she started cautiously, "I'll have us packed and ready to get on the plane when you get back to the hotel. Nashville here we come!".

Running onto the plane in excitement flashes went off everywhere around them. Juliette's hair flowing underneath a brown fedora, eyes covered with dark sunglasses. Sean walking ahead of her, her hand in his, was also wearing sunglasses, both trying to avoid photos. As soon as they were on the plane they plopped down in two seats, wrapped up in each other as their managers started talking about joint interviews.

"Finally!" Juliette declared as they stepped of their plane in Nashville, smiling brightly at the cameras flashing around them. Questions being yelled all around them, Juliette and Sean walked hand and hand to their limo.

As they pulled up to their house, Juliette saw what she was dreading. Her mother was sitting on their front porch.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so sorry! My computer crashed with the second chapter on it so I'm on the iPad, and rewrote the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nashville

Hope you like it! Juliette's face was flushed when she saw her mother sitting on her porch. She quickly tried to get handle on the situation and was on the phone with Emily in seconds, demanding an explanation. "The rehab center had to release her", Emily stated, " Glenn had no idea what to do, so they just brought her to your house.".

Juliette rolled her eyes, and practically threw her phone across the back of the car. Sean, who noticed Juliette's sudden change of mood, pulled he into him and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, soothing her instantly. " Jules, I know you and our mom have a lot of issues. I know I don't understand most of the try between you and her, but please, don't shut me out. We'll get through this together, I promise.".

She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a slight smile. Before they knew it, the driver opened the door for them, their luggage already neatly placed at the doorstep. Sean got out of the car first, and helped Juliette out of the car. Holding her close, they walked the short distance towards her mother. "Hi Momma. Good to see you again." Juliette stated, on the verge of tears, "Come on in, you can have the room you stayed in before."

Juliette let go of Sean's hand and stalked inside, Sean knowing why she left so abruptly smiled at Jolene. "Hi, Ms. Barnes. I'm Sean, I'll help you with your bag." Jolene smiled and led Sean towards her room.

After he had settled Jolene in her room, Sean walked into his and Juliette's shared room, where Juliette was promptly hanging the sheets. "Any reason you're changing the perfectly clean sheets?", he stated, "Emily changed them when she was here to sign your mom's release papers.". Juliette looked up and smiled. "It's that time of the month.", she declared, "Well, it's supposed to be, at least.".

Sean, who had been silently laughing a his wife, looked up that statement. Grinning ear to ear, he stated, rather slowly as I not sure what to say, "You're late? Juliette, so you think you could be, you know pregnant?".

Juliette looked up at that, and without uttering a word to him, was on the phone with Emily, demanding two pregnancy tests be delivered to their front step.

Within half an hour Juliette had taken the tests and neatly deposited them in the trash. Sean, who was secretly hoping for a child, though he would never tell Juliette that, was pacing in front of the door.


End file.
